warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Señuelo
} |info = *Loki creates a holographic decoy that draws enemy fire when deployed. With 400 escudos y 200 salud, the decoy will last for a maximum of 7 / 15 / 20 / 25 seconds. **Decoy's shield capacity and total health are not affected by Fuerza de habilidades. **Wielding a Lato (Lex Prime in Loki Prime's case), the decoy is capable of inflicting an proc that can stagger enemies, a proc that reduces the damage of the target's attacks by 30% for 6 seconds, and a proc that deals a minuscule 1 damage per tick. **Aside from the mentioned status effects, the decoy's shots do not inflict damage. **Decoy duration is affected by Duración de habilidades. **Deploying a decoy while one is already active will remove the previous decoy from the field. **If enough damage is done to the decoy, it will collapse and disappear. *If aimed at a ceiling or the sky, the decoy will appear directly below the aimed point, allowing it to be placed in higher platforms. *If placed in a position where enemies cannot reach: **En unos pocos segundos, los enemigos Infestados intercambiarán su agro a otro objetivo. **Grineer and Corpus enemies will keep trying to aim at the Decoy until it disappears even if they cannot see or hit it, making it extremely effective if placed in good cover against enemy fire. *Decoy has a tendency to fall through certain props on the map. This means a decoy can be placed on top of something, for example: a pillar, and it will sometimes fall through it, being protected from within the prop. *Decoy's shields regenerate over time. *Has a cast time of ~'0.6' seconds. |augment = |tips = *Enemies will focus on the decoy if it is deployed closer to them than Loki is, allowing Loki to deal heavy damage or escape an area without being targeted. *Decoy's defenses do not increase at higher levels or with Fuerza de habilidades, making it very weak at high levels if not placed in cover. *Señuelo can be used in conjunction with Intercambio, essentially allowing teleportation to any point where Decoy can be placed. It should be noted that sometimes there is no switch and loki is just teleporting close to decoy, so careful placing is required sometimes. *The hologram blocks lasers from Barrera lásers, allowing passage through when deployed directly on top of them (as they only emit from one side). *Decoy can be used as means to find or lure out hiding enemies. **The copy will only start firing its Lato if there is an enemy close enough to be attracted, but it will not stop firing once all affected enemies are dead. Keep this in mind when using Decoy to scout enemy locations. *Can also be used to hold doors open, which can be useful when the following area is full of enemies, allowing players to engage them from a safer distance. *Limbo can put the decoy in the rift, making it completely invincible against enemies not also in the rift, although this eliminates its ability to apply procs on enemies. *Can obtain bonus shielding from Shield Osprey Espectros, adding some shielding while increasing the shield recharge rate and delay of the decoy. The Espectro will also automatically prioritize targets like Decoy to protect, just like it will prioritize following other Espectros. Note that the osprey is terribly weak, and the decoy will attract heavy fire, making the possibility of the Espectro dying quickly much higher. |max = Maximización is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades increases the duration to 70.50 seconds. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces cost to 6.25 energy. **Reduces duration to 10 seconds **Reduces armor by 5%. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces health by 5%. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades has no positive effect on this ability. **Increases cost to 38.75 energy. **Reduces duration to 18.125 seconds. }} Véase también * Loki de:Köder en:Decoy fr:Leurre it:Decoy ru:Приманка Category:Loki